This invention relates generally to a lock arrangement for securing a pair of panels together, and more specifically relates to a lock means including a rotatable bolt held in a locked-position by a resilient means.
Wall, panels and the like, were secured together, heretofore, by various means. For example, brackets attached to the rear side of panels with screws or nails, were commonly used. However, the disassembling and re-assembling of the panels frequently weakened and sometimes even caused cracks in the panel structure, and made them unsuitable for supporting any objects other than those having minimal weight. Panels were also secured together by press fitting one into the other, such as those formed with tongues and grooves. Many of these type panels due to careless manufacturing did not provide a secure and tight press fit with each other. Also, many that initially secured firmly together lost their tightness in time, and eventually would slip out of contact.
The subject invention on the other hand, provides a removable lock for firmly securing one panel to another panel. The panels locked in accordance with the invention herein are easily assembled or disassembled, without the necessity of screwing into or out from the panel structure. Nevertheless, the attachment of the panel is tight and secure and there is virtually no possibility of the panel connection weakening and the panels slipping away from each other.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a lock means for removably securing one panel to another.
Another object is to provide a lock for securing two panels together which are easily connected or disconnected.
Another object is to provide means for securely attaching two panels together without requiring screws or nails to embed into the panel structure.
Another object is to provide a lock means including a channelled bracket for securely attaching a plurality of panels. A related object is to provide such bracket with four entranceways, so that the panels may be connected into an end to end relationship, or perpendicular to each other.